Cave Canem
by Gubler113
Summary: Morgan finds one of the most beautiful lost souls in the darkest of places. His name is Spencer Reid. However, he isn't your average everyday person, not after the experiments he went through. Please, Reid and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Had this idea floating around for awhile. So enjoy.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**Morgan's POV**

Thud. Thud. "Mr. Krueger, FBI. Open the door and come out with your hands in the air," I said pounding on the door. There was no response. I counted down on my fingers for Hotch to see. 3, 2, 1. I kicked in the door and began to clear rooms. I walked down the hallway, turning left as I followed it to a room filled with electronic equipment of varying sizes. In the middle of the floor was a trap door held securely in place with a sliding lock. I unlocked it quietly and lifted it keeping my gun trained on the darkness below. I crawled down the ladder into what appeared to be a basement. There was a singular light that swung from the ceiling. Near the back of the room stood a table with a bunch of instruments lying on a bench next to it. The air was cold and damp. I heard a sound coming from my right flank and turned around to find its source. I traced it coming from what looked like a medium sized cage with a plate ingraved _Spencer_ on it. I heard the sound again as I took a step closer. It sounded almost like a wounded animal whimpering. "Hello? It's okay. I'm from the FBI," I said with a hushed voice inching towards the cage. I looked through the bars and gasped. I radioed Hotch to come down here. The kid looked barely eighteen. His brown hair was shoulder length and... were those dog ears sticking out of the top of his head!? He was all skin and bone, but his eyes were the worst. The murky brown eyes looked lifeless and frightened as if they had seen the entirety of hell. I quickly undid the latch and swung the door open. "Come on. Lets get you out of here," I said offering out my hand. Another whimper came from the kid as he scooched towards the back of the cage. "Kid, I promise I won't hurt you. No one will," I swore. The boy relaxed a little and started to inch forward. He was stark naked, but he didn't seem at all phased by the fact. He crawled through the entrance of the cage and sat on the floor. I saw him wrap what looked to be a bushy brown tail around himself. Right then Hotch stepped down into the basement. "Morgan, what is it?" He asked before laying eyes on the strange kid and stopping in his tracks. I didn't think it physically possible, but the boy shrunk in on himself even more. "Morgan?" Hotch said questioning. "I found him down here, Hotch. We have to help him," I stated boldly. He looked at me for a minute before nodding and turning to grab a sheet off of a nearby table. He handed it to me and stepped back. I lowered down to the kid's level and began to place the blanket around him. He stiffened but let me cover him. I saw his eyes start to droop before he suddenly lurched forward. I caught him and picked him up. "Come on, Pretty Boy. Time to go to your new home," I whispered to him.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

I was surrounded in a thick layer of warmth as I awoke. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in a bed covered by blankets. The room was bare except for a small dresser in front of the bed next to the door. The walls were tan and void of all decoration. I started to panic not knowing where I was. I jumped out of the bed and found that I was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt, both of which were too big for me. I walked out of the door and down the hallway which lead towards a kitchen. I froze as I saw the man from last night making scrambled eggs. What was his name?...oh yeah, Morgan. I don't know why but he seemed trustworthy. "Hey, did you get a goodnight's rest?" He asked. I nodded warily. "Good. I'm Derrek Morgan by the way. What's your name?" I lowered my eyes to the ground concentrating on making a sound come out of my mouth. "Ss...Sspe..Sspence" "Spencer?" He guessed. I shook my head up and down vigorously letting a smile creep onto my face. "Alright Spencer, how about we have some breakfast? Good with you?" He asked with raised eyebrows. I nodded once again. Morgan lead me towards a seat before setting a plate with pancakes, eggs, and bacon before me. I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for a bit, I thought as I dug into the delicious food.

* * *

**I'm going to write more chapters for this, obviously.**

**Please review and give me thoughts and or ideas. Gubler113 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lets get a round of applause for getting chapter 2 up. Whoop!**

**special thanks to RU12 for being the first to review.**

**unfortunately I don't own Criminal Minds. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

After I had tucked my breakfast away, Morgan had started to explain my situation.

"We can't take you to any hospitals because they would lock you away in an instant. So you are free to stay at my house if you want. Also you can't go outside without covering those ears and tail up. No offense, but having dog ears and a tail isn't exactly normal. Everything here that belongs to me belongs to you now as well, so don't worry about food and stuff. I won't ask you to do anything in return either, just stay out of trouble, ok," he explained.

I lowered my eyes at his blatant statement about my ears and tail. I tried to remember a time when I didn't have them, but all I could remember was my life in that dark cage, unable to strech out my sore battered body. All of those things that Master had done to me. I shivered, catching Morgan's attention.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" He questioned.

I could smell his fear for me and hear his heartbeat speed up out of anxiety. How could he care for me? I was a nobody, a stranger. I looked him in the eye as tears began to roll down my face. I tried to tell him that I was scared, but no sounds would come out of my mouth. Morgan stood up and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me to hug me.

"Hey Pretty Boy, everything will be alright. I won't let anyone hurt you, ok?" He promised.

I heard the sincerity in his words. Why does he care so much? I calmed down as he rubbed circles in my back, The soothing effect almost putting me to sleep. I felt Morgan let go of me and I opened my eyes to find his face a few inches away from mine. I stared into his beige eyes that were framed nicely by his dark tan skin. I wished I could just sit there forever and swim in those beautiful eyes.

"I have a surprise for you," Morgan said with a mischievous smile.

I tilted my head to voice my question.

"I want you to meet a special friend. His name is Clooney," he answered as he pulled me to my feet.

I followed him nervously out of the kitchen and down a small corridor. He stopped in front of a door that led to what appeared to be a small backyard. Morgan looked at me with a smirk on his face before opening the door saying, "Clooney, come here boy!"

In an instant, a small yellow streak came rushing up at us. I let out a small yelp of surprise as it jumped on me, causing me to fall flat on my back and bump some old bruising. I began squirming and giggling hysterically unable to breath as it licked my face.

"Alright Clooney, get off him."

I stayed on the floor trying to catch my breath as the dog followed it's master's orders.

"Apparently he likes you. So, are you gonna lie there all there Spencer or are you going to help me clean the dishes?" Morgan said.

I jumped up to my feet, tail wagging, and brushed himself off allowing a small smile to take refuge on my face. We both walked back to the kitchen with Clooney following behind. Morgan handed me a towel and picked up a plate while turning on the faucet.

"Here, go like this," he said making small circles over the plate with his own towel.

I grabbed another plate and copied what Morgan was doing. This isn't that hard, I thought. We washed plates for a while enjoying each other's presence until...

RING! RING! I instinctively tried to shield my ears with my hands from the painful noise unfortunately dropping a plate I was holding in the process. No. It can't be. It sounded exactly like those machines Master had used on me. I began hyperventilating as I remembered what Master had put me through.

_"No, Master please!" I begged as he once again flipped the switch causing the machines to scream and send a wave of pain coursing through my body._

_I yelled in agony, struggling against the restraints keeping me in this hell. The never ending cycle continued on and on until I passed out from exhaustion._

_"I'll teach you to obey me, boy!" Master growled as he poured a icy bucket of water on my face. _

_I gasped awake, mortified at what I had done. I wasn't supposed to pass out. Master always got angry when I did. For the hundredth time he flipped the switch. _

_"I'm sorry!" I cried out until I could no longer speak. _

_Master continued to send waves of pain coursing down my overtaxed body long after I stopped screaming until he lost interest in me and shoved me back into my small, stuffy cage._

* * *

**Morgan's POV**

Crash! I looked over a the kid as he sunk to the floor. This is not good, I thought noticing the pained expression on Spencer's face. Quickly I shut the water off, kicked the broken plate out of the way, and sent Clooney into a different room. I reached forward to touch the kid, but he flinched and continued to stare ahead into empty space. He was having a flashback and I knew I had to snap him out of it somehow.

"Spencer," I called out.

He started shaking now as tears rolled down his face. Hasn't this kid been through enough, I thought. I reached out once more and grabbed him securely on the shoulders. He flinched trying to shake me off but I kept a grip on him.

"Come on, Spencer. You're safe. Please come back to me, Baby Boy," I said pleadingly.

I didn't think I could take seeing him in pain for much longer when suddenly he leaped into my arms. He clung on to me as I rocked him back and forth.

"Shh... It's okay Spencer. Everything's alright. I won't let him hurt you."

I kissed him on the head as the sobbing subsided. I felt him go limp in my arms before picking him up gently and carrying him back to his room. I carefully placed him in bed and covered him with blankets.

"Sleep well, Pretty Boy," I whispered as I brushed a stray strand of his beautiful brown hair back in place.

I pulled a chair up next to his bed and sat down in case he had anymore nightmares. I found myself wondering about him and his past life. Where was he from? Did he have a nice home? What were his parents like? Did he always have ears and a tail? What exactly did Krueger do to him? How could someone hurt such a nice kid? Slowly I fell asleep as I pondered these things...

I shifted awake with a crick in my neck. I have to stop doing that I thought to myself. I looked towards the bed to find it empty.

"Spencer," I called out.

I got up and began to look around for him, making my way from room to room. I was beginning to worry when I found him in the study. He had a gigantic book in his lap and was sliding his finger down the page surprisingly fast.

"Spencer, can you read that fast." I asked.

I was not heard as he continued to read turning over to the next page. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder to break him out of his reading coma. He jumped and looked at me through terror filled eyes before recognizing me and relaxing a bit.

"Sorry," I said meekishly. "Can you actually read that fast?" I questioned again.

Spencer nodded his head shyly.

I'm going to have to get him talking again soon, I thought noticing his quietness.

"What are you reading?"

He held up one of my old psychology text books to show me the cover.

"Do you understand it?"

He nodded his head again. "Pretty elementary stuff," I heard him whisper.

Holy crap! I made a mental note to get his I.Q. Tested. I wondered if there were any more surprises in store for the future. At that moment I heard the doorbell ringing. I ran to the front door and found a distraught looking JJ on my doorstep.

"Morgan, I called you like a million times! Is everything alright?" She asked with concern.

Oh that's who was calling me earlier.

"Yes, everything's fine, sorry for the scare," I replied.

"Thank God, I was so wor...um, Morgan what the hell is that!" She screeched pointing to something behind me.

I turned around to find Spencer standing behind me. Shit. How was I going to explain this?

* * *

**Yay! On to the next chapter!**

**Please review and give me some tips. Gubler113 out.**


	3. Memories

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating sooner. I had Summer School and familia problemos.**

**Anywho! Hope you like the new chapter!**

**I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS**

* * *

**Morgan's POV**

JJ stared at me with frightened eyes. What was I supposed to tell her? Hey this is Spencer. I found him while chasing an unsub. He has nowhere to stay so he's living with me right now. Oh yeah, he has ears and a tail like a dog. No that would freak her out. But, it was to late now. She had seen him.

"JJ, I need you to calm down for a sec, ok? Listen to me. This is Spencer; he is living with me right now. I know you are probably freaking out about the fact that he looks a little different, but he is still human, ok. He isn't going to hurt anybody. In fact he was the one who was hurt. So why don't you come inside and settle down." JJ gaped like a fish with eyes fixed on me. If I hadn't known better I would have thought I'd grown a second head. I stepped aside and made room for her to enter. I felt Spencer come up behind and use me as a barrier.

Once I had thoroughly explained our situation JJ, she relaxed. She smiled at Spencer who sat next to me on the couch. He gave her a smirk still uncomfortable with her being here. I felt his body next to mine, tension rolling off of him like waves. "JJ, you can't tell anyone about this. Only Hotch knows about Spencer and we would like to keep it that way," I said.

"Morgan, you act as if you don't know me. I know not to go around telling people. Your secret is same with me. I'll go now and leave you in peace. I hope you feel better Spencer," she said. I walked her out the door and returned to Spencer. I sat down next to him and was about to ask him what he thought but he beat me to the punch.

"She was nice to me and very understanding, but…" He said hesitantly.

"But you don't know her yet, so you don't trust her."

Spencer nodded his head.

"That's okay Pretty Boy. Just know that I work with her and I wouldn't tell her about you if I didn't trust her." I looked down and saw confusion on his face. "What is it?"

"You keep calling me Pretty Boy. Why?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll stop doing that if it makes you uncomfortable." I said quickly hoping I hadn't hurt his feelings. Spencer's head snapped up and he locked eyes with me.

"No, I don't mind. It's kind of endearing. I was just curious about it," he said softly.

"Well, you are pretty, you know that right?" At this point Spencer was a deep shade of red. "Spencer, you're beautiful. Don't ever forget that, ok?" He just nodded too embarrassed to make eye contact.

"You're handsome too," he said quietly. My heart caught in my chest. He thought I was handsome? I smiled filled with joy.

**Spencer's POV**

I can't believe I just said that! And after all that Morgan has done for me! I looked up at him afraid at what I would find. He was smiling. I felt relief wash over me. He didn't hate me!

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" I heard Morgan say. I blanched. I didn't have any idea what to do. I just stared at him saying nothing.

"How about we go to the park? Of course you would have to cover up," Morgan suggested. My ears perked up and I began to wag my tail. We could go outside! See new things! I nodded my head eagerly.

"Alrighty then it's settled. Just wait here while I find something to cover your ears and tail." Morgan got up and began searching around the house. He came back a few minutes later with a pack of gauze and a beanie.

"Spencer will you take off your shirt?" he asked. Oh I realized what he was doing now. Smart. I took off my shirt and laid it on the couch. I grabbed my tail, which was hanging out just above the rim of my sweatpants, and wrapped it around my waist. Morgan opened the gauze and began to wrap my torso in it successfully keeping my tail in place. I put my shirt back on and smoothed it out. Morgan handed me the beanie and I stuffed my ears into it while placing it on my head.

"Ok, let's go."

I walked with Morgan around the block until we reached the park. I instantly became aware of the fact that there were people everywhere. Morgan saw me visibly shrink.

"Spencer, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you so relax and enjoy yourself," he said grabbing a hold of my hand. I calmed my nerves and began to take in the park. It was filled with many types of flowers, some of which I didn't recognize. The grass was a healthy shade of green and the trees provided a great escape from the pulsing heat of the sun. I walked around finally settling down next to a tree nearby the flowers. I focused on what a couple a few yards away. Listening in on their conversation I found myself unable to contain my laughter. Morgan looked at me with concern.

"What's so funny?"

"They are," I said pointing to the couple who were completely oblivious to us.

"What, you can hear what they're saying?" he asked.

I nodded.

"How?"

I looked at him wondering how he couldn't already know the answer to his question. Finally I just touched my ears as a means of answering.

"Oh, okay I really need to step up my game. What are they saying?"

I listened for a few minutes until I finally answered his question again.

"Well, the lady is mad at the guy because he forgot about her mother's birthday. And the guy is making excuses about work getting in the way and his brother just dropped out of college. Uh oh," I stopped talking. A few seconds later, the lady slapped the guy in the face and stormed away. Ouch.

"What happened?" Morgan asked completely blown away.

"The guy told the lady that he didn't care about her anymore and that he had been sleeping with her sister anyways," I told him. We just stared at each other for a moment before we burst out laughing.

"Wow, dude's a jerk!" Morgan said.

I nodded in agreement. We spent a few more minutes at the park before heading home when the sun started to set in a burst of color.

I thought about how today went as we walked home. I realized that Morgan was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. He cared about me when I didn't even now who I fully was. I snapped out of my thoughts as we neared a bakery at the end of the street. The sweet aroma filling the air had my mouth watering in seconds. I remembered that I hadn't had anything since breakfast.

"Morgan, could we get something from here?" I asked unsure of how he'd react.

"Good choice," he said, "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

I stared at him in disbelief. "A horse?" I said voicing my thoughts.

"Oh. No. Pretty Boy, it's just a figure of speech. I wouldn't actually eat a horse."

I sighed in relief knowing that all horses in the vicinity were currently safe from starving humans. We entered the little shop and looked at all the gooey pastries that were just waiting to introduce themselves to my tastebuds. I picked out an applefritter, a chocolate muffin, and a cinnamon roll while all Morgan got was a slice of carrotcake.

"Spencer, are you sure you can eat all that sugar?" Morgan asked with raised eyebrows.

"Uh-huh," I replied shoving another delightful piece of muffin in my mouth.

"Fine, but if you can't fall asleep tonight, it's your fault," he said smirking. We finished our treats and got home. As soon as I walked in the door I took off the scratchy beanie and gauze wrapped around my body. It felt good to be free of those constricting articles. I stretched out and headed towards my bedroom. Morgan followed me.

"You can take a shower if you want," he said. A shower? Definitely. He showed me how to work the faucets and use the shampoo.

"There's some clean clothes in those drawers," he said pointing to the wardrobe by the door. I took a shower letting the warm water soothe the soreness in my limbs from walking so much. When I finished getting dressed, Morgan came to my room to say goodnight.

"Night, kid. If you need me just wake me up, ok?" he said.

"Alright, and Morgan?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he said concern filling his voice.

"Thank you for today," I said with a smile, which showed off my overly long canines.

"No problem, Pretty Boy," he replied sleepily walking out the door leaving it cracked open. I laid down in my bed going over my new favorite memories. I hoped that everyday would be fun like today was. I felt sleep overtake my tired body sending my mind to sweet dreams. Only tonight would be the first of many terror filled nights.

* * *

**On To The Next Chapter!**

**Please review3 Gubler113 OUT!**


	4. Of Love And Pancakes

**Hi! Gubler113 in the hiz-house! **

**Reid:(sneaks on-screen) Oh! Shiny!**

**Me: Reid, if you touch it, I might just have to show Garcia some pictures!**

**Reid:(with terror filled eyes) You wouldn't.**

**Me: I might even send her this story.**

**Reid: I-I'll just go rehearse my lines, if that's alright with you m'am.(runs away)**

**Me: Okay. Now that's out of the way. I hope you enjoy my new chapter!**

**Reid:(runs back on-screen and touches the screen) I regret nothing! (runs off again)**

**Me: Reid!**

**I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

I lifted my head in order to get a better look. I was back in my small, cramped cage. Darkness flowed off the walls taunting me with their freedom. I tried to move into a more comfortable position but I was unable to get off my knees much less breathe. My heart skipped a beat as I heard the basement door open.

"Spency, it's time to play," said the childlike voice.

But I knew better. This was no child but a ruthless demon. I shivered recalling previous 'playtimes'. Master came towards my cage and unlocked it. I didn't resist knowing what pain would follow if I did. Master dragged me out of my cage and strapped my arms and legs to the cold, metal table. I didn't dare look him in the eye. I saw him pull out a little tray with sharp objects on it. He picked up a needle full of a fluorescent, orange liquid. I started panicking as he advanced near me. Suddenly he plunged the needle into my arm. I felt the familiar burning sensation travel through my veins. I struggled to keep quiet, but soon I could feel my spine growing in painful jabs and the cartilage in my ears reshaping. I cried out in agony hating myself for giving Master exactly what he wanted.

"Good boy, Spency. Let me hear your screams. Let me know you feel my blade as it carves you into pieces," he started laughing as he brought the scalpel across my stomach.

I screamed as fire streaked over my abdomen. Tears escaped my eyes pathetically. I begged him to stop as he kept cutting into my already marred skin. I called out for Morgan hoping he would save me from Master. I felt powerful hands grab my arms and I struggled to get them off me. I snapped out with my teeth getting a bite of something fleshy.

"Fuck! Ow! Spencer let go! It's me, Morgan!" I popped my eyes open and saw that I was biting Morgan's forearm. I quickly spat out his arm trying to get the taste of blood out of my mouth.

"M-Morgan? I'm so, so, so, sorry! I didn't mean it. I-I," Morgan cut me off.

"Spencer, it's ok. You were having a nightmare. You were scared and I shouldn't have tried to wake you up like that. I'm the one who should be saying sorry. It's not your fault for lashing out," he said calmly.

"But I bit you. You're bleeding," I said watching horrified as blood drip down Morgan's arm.

"Yeah, you have one hell of a bite, but you weren't totally conscious of your actions. You didn't know it was me. So I want you to get it through that smart little head of yours. This isn't your fault. If anything I'm proud that you fought back," Morgan said, "Come on. Let's get cleaned up."

I got out of my messy bed and ran over to the bathroom sink. I washed out my mouth trying to get rid of the coppery taste. Morgan came in beside me and rinsed his arm off. I avoided looking him in the eyes still feeling guilty about hurting him. He pulled a red kit out of the bottom drawer and opened it. He took a blue bottle and some bandages out laying them on the counter. He opened the bottle and poured some of the clear liquid from it onto his arm. Morgan hissed in pain. I winced knowing I was the one who had caused his pain.

**Morgan's POV**

My arm burned as I rinsed it off with the alcohol. A hiss came past my lips. Spencer's bite went all the way through my skin and into my muscle. The amazing part was that two red dots stood out from the rest of the wound. Spencer's canines were more pronounced than normal. Damn. I hoped Krueger got sentenced for life for what he did to Spencer. I wiped the rest of blood away with a towel and wrapped the throbbing wound in bandages. The only reason I had woken Spencer up was because his shouts had pulled me from my sleep. What if the next time he doesn't wake me up? I looked over a Spencer who was watching me clean the bite. I saw worry all over his features. His shoulders were tense and his arms were wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, Pretty Boy?" Spencer's ears snapped at attention, but his eyes remained on the sink. Glad that he was at least listening I continued. "I was wondering if I could sleep in your room in case you have another bad dream. But only if you're comfortable with it," I added quickly, "I don't want you to be alone when you're scared like that." Spencer glanced up at me before resting his eyes on my arm.

"Kid, I don't care if you hurt me again. Besides, it's not your fault. I just want you to feel safe." I saw the wheels turning in his head. Finally, he nodded his head saying it was ok.

"Alright then. We still have a couple of hours before we actually have to get up. Let's try to go back to sleep."

"Five hours and thirty-six minutes till nine o'clock," Spencer mumbled.

He left the bathroom and climbed into bed. I shook my head at his correction. Definitely a genius. I took a seat next to the bed knowing it was worth the pain in my neck when I woke up. A few minutes passed and I could tell Spencer still wasn't asleep. He just laid there eyes barely open but unable to close them. I was about to ask him if he was all right, but he seemed to sense my concern.

"Morgan?" he said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"W-would you, um… maybe, uh, hold me?" he whispered hesitantly. Hold him? Of course I would love to hold him! To keep the bad dreams away and protect him!

"Any day." I crawled over to the other side of the bed and slipped underneath the covers. I felt Spencer curl up into my chest and nuzzle into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him like a layer of protection. We just kept close until I heard Spencer's breathing even out and I knew he was asleep. A few minutes later I drifted out of consciousness.

I woke up to Spencer tossing and turning. Half of his body was tangled in the bed sheets. I heard him moan something incomprehensible in his sleep. I palmed his cheek hoping that would calm him down. Spencer melted into my touch and moved closer to me, seeking out my natural body heat. He curled up against my side and I felt his luscious tail brush against my leg. Shivers traveled up my spine. Suddenly I felt him shift over me. I contained a shocked yelp as I felt something press against my lips. Spencer was on top of me slowly and blissfully massaging my lips with his. I gasped for air kissing him back. I put a hand on his waist and one on the back of his head grabbing a handful of his soft hair. Oh my god, he was such a great kisser. I looked at his face and saw that his eyes were closed.

"Spencer, look at me." I watched him open his eyes slowly and saw the lust in them turn into fear. Spencer froze above me staring with wide eyes and ears laid back. His hair hung forward like a chocolate waterfall. Oh, crap. He was probably asleep. I thought quickly.

"Spencer, it's ok. If you're sure this is what you want. If you want to be together I'm fine with it. I won't ever reject you or push you to do something you're uncomfortable with. I just want to be sure this is what you want," I said softly. Relief flooded his hazel eyes. Slowly he began to kiss me again. This time more passionately. I pulled away from his tempting lips. Spencer frowned at the sudden loss of contact.

"So, what were you dreaming about?" I asked. I saw Spencer blush.

"You were holding me and kissing me. You said I was the most beautiful person alive and that you loved me. And then you kissed my neck, running your tongue all the way up to my jaw…" he said shyly.

"Spencer, you are the most beautiful person alive. I love you," I said to him before doing just as he described. Spencer moaned in pleasure as I began kissing him again.

"I love you, too," he said in between breaths. I made sure Spencer was the one engaging in all the advances, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable. I felt him begin grind against me with each kiss. I gasped at the intoxicating friction. Eventually his tongue requested entry to my mouth and I happily obliged. He deftly flicked it and ran it along my teeth. I moaned pushing my tongue inside his mouth and tasting his sweetness. We kissed and cuddled for a long time before falling asleep once again in each other's arms.

**Spencer's POV**

I woke up to a soothing warmth covering my body. I opened my eyes to find myself cuddling with Morgan. I began to freak out before remembering what had transpired last night. I recalled our lips mashing together, tongues clashing, as we tasted each other. I moved closer to Morgan, resting my head on his chest. I sighed in content, happy to be with him. I felt him begin to stir underneath me, waking up.

"Morning, Spencer," he said hugging me.

"Morning, Derek," I said back. I felt him chuckle. "What?" I asked perplexed.

"That's the first time you've ever called me that," he said with a smile.

"And it won't be the last," I replied wittily. Morgan hugged me again then jumped out of bed.

"Breakfast?" he asked. I followed him into the kitchen jumping at the sudden cold tile under my feet and we began to cook. And by we I meant him. If I had cooked, I would have probably burned down the house. So I just sat to the side and watched Morgan.

"You can set the table if you want." He pointed to a drawer filled with plates and silverware. I set the table properly and made sure everything was in order then continued to watch Morgan in awe as he flipped a large pancake. He laughed at my reaction as he set the warm pancake on a plate.

"Come here, Pretty Boy. I shall teacheth you the ways of pancakery," he said with a gleam in his eye.

I steadfastly refused but he wouldn't accept my answer.

"Fine," I mumbled walking over to him.

"Here. Just spread some butter on the pan," he took my hand and guided me, "then pour some of the batter," he gave me the bowl and watched me pour the sticky batter, telling me when to stop, "and now we wait for a few minutes until it is ready to be flipped."

"How do you know when to flip it?" I asked now completely intrigued, tail wagging.

"Well, when the batter stops bubbling so much, you just sneak a peak underneath to see if it is crisp enough to flip," Morgan said grabbing a spatula and putting my hand around it. We waited a few more minutes before checking on the batter. Morgan took my hand and slid the spatula under the half-cooked pancake. He lifted it to reveal a light golden underside. I smelled the sweetness of the steam rising in puffs above it.

"Now for the tricky part." Morgan dislodged the rest of the pancake and in one smooth motion flipped it over without splattering the rest of the batter across the pan. I stood there with an opened mouth wondering how he had done that so perfectly.

"B-But, the force applied should have sent the uncooked batter away from the area of impact…" Morgan began to laugh at me. I pouted at him. This made him laugh harder. Finally letting a smile creep onto my face I playfully pushed him. Yep, today was going to be a good day. And then Morgan's cellphone started ringing.

* * *

**On To The Next Chapter! Please review! Gubler113 Out!**


End file.
